The Deck Of Many Things Is Not to Be Taken Lightly
by merciki
Summary: A collection of small prompts written for the Commentfic in LJ. Not Betaed. All mistakes are mine...


Here is a collection of small drabbles, written for the Commentfic in Lj.

Be careful, this is not betaed … and I'm French. All mistakes are mine, I apologize for my bad English !

* * *

Prompt : Mary/Bobby D; you do realize what that is, don't you?

-o-

"Shannon! I'm not finished!"  
"Too bad, because I am! See you around, D!"  
Mary was about to leave Bobby's office when she heard a loud whistle. Turning on her heels, she saw Bobby, two fingers still in his mouth, calling her back.  
"Inspector, I have something I need to show you."  
Sighing, Mary reluctantly made her way back to his desk.  
"Can't you just forget you saw Johnny Rinaldi, and I'll ask Marshall to buy you a drink?"  
"There is something I want to show you... Look!"  
Bobby opened the bottom drawer and showed Mary its content.

She whistled, admiratively.  
"You do realize what that is, don't you?" she asked.  
"Yep. And I guess I win, inspector!"  
"No way, D. The bet was to take all the characters, not only the X-wing fighters. And I can't see Lea. You can't have Lea!"  
"I'll have it, Shannon!"

"Well, then you'll have to break into a federal building, and I'm pretty sure it's forbidden by some kind of law... And now, _I _know where the damn plane is! I'll win Detective!"

* * *

Prompt :Brandi; vinegar

-o-

Brandi was standing in front of the opened cupboard.  
She had been there for a while, now.

She was staring at the bottle of tequila Mary had hidden in the back of the cupboard.

The bottle was appealing. It was all she wanted to grab and empty, right here, right now, in Mary's kitchen.

She wasn't even looking for booze. She just wanted the vinegar to make a dressing for the salad, and just started looking for it.

And here she was, staring at that bottle of Corazon Blanco, fighting so much against her will to grab the bottle and empty it straight away.

Prompt : Mary/Marshall handcuffs, jail, busted

-o-

"Really? Handcuffs? And what next? Jail?" Mary was whispering to her partner, who was holding her close, making their way to the marshal issued SUV..  
"If it helps you keep your cover, then yes. Stop squirming, Mare. I'm not letting you out of these until we are in the office."  
"I swear to God, you're busted, Marshall!"  
"Don't I already know it?"

* * *

Prompt :Marshall; "The Deck of Many Things is not to be taken lightly."

-o-

He didn't care Mary gave him hell when he bought the cards.  
He didn't care about the money spent. Here they were, in his hands. The small packages, their bright red.  
Marshall was sure now, he would have a fun game next Friday.

"Because, the Deck of Many Things is not to be taken lightly, my friends..." he whispered.

* * *

Prompt : Mary, Marshall, impulse control

-o-

"Impulse control? I don't need any impulse control management ... thing!" she said to her boss.  
Marshall sighed. he knew this would be tough.  
"two words, Inspector : Martin Jameson. Remember? Well, he filed a complain, and the higher-ups think it's necessary for you to go to these sessions. It will be for only 3 wednesdays, you can do it."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Then we will have to put this complain in your file, and it will stay there ... or it's only three Wednesdays of meetings, Mary. You'll be fine."  
'And who's making the talks?", she asked angrily.  
"You will want to start working on the impulse control right now, Mare. Now, if you please I have a few phone calls to make."

Grumping, Mary went out of her boss's office, not forgetting to slam the door in the process.  
Marshall grabbed his phone, dialed a number and patiently waited to be connect.  
"Eleanor? yes, it's Marshall. Just wanted to warn you... Mary will attend that impulse control seminary you'll be giving. Be ready..."

Prompt : Seth, Marshall What did you think was going to happen?

-o-

"You're okay, son?" Seth made his way into the room.

Marshall was sitting on an armchair, in his wedding suit, looking absent-mindly through the large French windows.  
"Yes, Dad, I'm okay. Is everything ready?" he asked, not even turning his head to look at his father.

Seth sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation. He had thought his son would understand before his wedding day. Before his wedding hour, actually. He went to sit on the armchair, opposite to his son.

"Tell me what is on your mind, Marshall. And don't tell me your crap about everything being fine, or I'll go fetch your mother."  
Marshall finally turned his gaze from the windows, and looked at his dad. Seth was taken aback by the lack of sparks, the sadness in them.  
"She's not there."  
"Of course she's not there. What did you think was going to happen? She would come, riding a white horse, and kidnap you? So you could both live happily ever after?"  
"It's not ..."  
"Yes it is, Marshall. It's as simple as that. The good one is the one you're there for at four a.m in the morning. Not the second choice. Now you have about twenty minutes to make your mind. It's up to you, son."

Marshall looked at his dad, stunned by his honesty.

"How do you ..."  
"It's the way you look at her, son. Like she's the most precious thing in the universe." Seth rose from his armchair, and headed towards the wooden doors. " Don't mind us. Don't mind the wedding. Don't mind your detective, she'll go over it. Now is the time of choice, Marshall."  
And without another word, Seth left the room.

Marshall stood up. He had to chose, now.

* * *

Prompt : Mary, Stan "Stan, I need a new boss." " Mary, there's a reason I put him in charge."

-o-

"Stan, I need a new boss !"  
"That's the fourth time you ask for it, Mary. Just this week. Answer is still the same: no."  
"Come on, Stan, it's Doofus we're talking about!"  
"And?"  
"I can't call my boss 'Doofus'! Stan !"  
"Believe it or not, Mary, there's a reason I put him in charge. Several, actually. So, motion denied."  
And Stan McQueen hung up.

There were indeed several reasons why he had put Marshall Mann in charge of the Albuquerque office. One of them was that he knew this would piss Mary off beyond reason.

And _that_ was fun

* * *

Prompt : Mary+/Marshall, Sangria

-o-

Mary was dancing.  
She was dancing with Marshall.

The latino music started coming out of the speakers of the ballroom of the Annual Law Enforcement Banquet.

And here she was, dancing "Conga" with Marshall

Damn. Finally, maybe her partner was right. There was alcohol in Sangria.

* * *

Prompt : Marshall I did it to protect you.

-o-

"Come on, Marshall, don't be mad at me! I did it to protect you!"  
"A real success, as we all can see" replied Marshall, his right arm into a sling.  
"Please! Don't be so cold... it was for your own good!"  
"I bet it was," he answered sarcastically." A sprained elbow, two broken ribs. What would it be if I had really been needing protection..."  
And he walked away to his car, which of course he couldn't drive, given the state of his arm.  
Abigail came after him, still apologizing.  
"Will you stop, now, Abigail? I didn't need to be protected from Mary. We were fine, as I told you!"  
"You were fighting. I know how she can be when she fights!"  
"That's what makes her a very good sparring partner. Because, in case you've missed it, in real life, people do strike you hard."  
"And of course, you'll defend her, again!"  
"Mary is the only person I know wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Even in a fight. And moreover when we practice. There was no need to interfere. Now if we could go back, I'm tired."

Sure enough, thought Marshall, there were things Abby would never understand.

* * *

Prompt : Mary, Marshall, "I keep killing people... And I like it" (bonus points if it's mary or Marshall who says it)

-o-

"Oh, god, this is SO good! I keep killing people ... And I like it", Mary said, putting her weapon down.

"Yes, that's when the girl in you shines, when you kill people. A rematch?" asked Marshall, taking the Playstation controller. "And by the way, they aren't people, they are zombies. Winner pays for lunch?"

* * *

Prompt : Jinx, Mary Sometimes you have to admit somethng scares you in order to get what you want.

-o-

"Come on, Mom, it's a tiny spider. How could she possibly hurt you?"  
"Mary ! It's a spider ! I .. I ... just can't"!

Jinx was completely petrified at the sight of the little arachnoid who had stopped just in front of her.  
"There's nothing wrong about being afraid of them. Just childish i'd say..."  
"I am not scared Mary! I just don't stand them."  
"Of course. Maybe you could stand them if you pass over this one, you know. I'm not even sure this is a bad one. You know, Mom, spiders are good for a house. They take the other insects in their webs and eat them."  
Mary put her right hand in front of her mouth, stunned.  
"oh, Jesus. I'm morphing into Marshall." she said, before handing her mom one hand.  
"Mom. For the last time, come, or Brandi will have delivered her kid before you move."  
"Just a few seconds more."

"you know, mom, sometimes you have to admit something scares you in order to get what you want. And isn't this what you want?"  
Mary was now holding a full box of oreos.

Jinx sighed, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Prompt : Mary, Marshall, hiccoughs, "two out of three..."

**Warning – completely AU and Crazy !**

-o-

"How much?" Mary's voice was barely a whisper. She was on one side of a corridor, her partner on the other, scanning the area, arms in hands.  
"Two out of three. Guess the last one is in the room on the right. To 3?"  
Mary silently nodded.  
At the count of three, they both made their way to the last unopened door, positionning themselves on each side.  
"US Marshals, open up!" shouted Mary's partner.  
When no one opened, he turned, took three step back. He kicked the door with his right foot, trying to get the door to open.  
Unfortunately, the only thing that opened was the wood pannel on the down side of the door, leaving Marshall with one foot inside the room, while the rest of his body was outside.  
Mary broke in laughters.

"Cut! Mary, please stop laughing or we will never be able to finish the scene! Fred? You're okay?"  
The voice of the director came from behind the camera.

Frederick Weller turned to his on-screen partner, and real-life friend, trying to stop her."Mary, don't do it again ! Not like the last time, it took us 35 takes to shoot the scenes!"

But Mary had tears of laughter running down her cheeks, and she couldn't suppress the highcoughs coming from her throat.  
"Sorry, partner, but you have a thing with doors... "

* * *

Sorry again for the mistakes ! Hope you enjoyed it !


End file.
